Memoir Of A Summer Day
by myself storyteller
Summary: The memoir that wouldn't be forgotten. Love.. Memories.. Promise. Will this summer be a good reunion or a forever farewell?  Read this oneshot and you'll find the answer of their feelings for each other.


**Memoir of A Summer Day**

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing in Spirited Away .. This is a oneshot .. simple and 'short' oneshot.

Enjoy ~

Your pleasure is my pleasure..

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

15 years…

It was already 15 years since I've moved here..

I lived happily in my own house, with my husband and my daughter. I couldn't believe it that I was a little girl once. And now, look.. I had grown up so fast. My brown hair had already reached my waist which tied up with a purplish pink hair tie. I was taller. My family? They were so perfect. My husband, Kyou, was working at his office right now. Then, I went to my daughter, Hitomi .. who was sitting on a big sofa at the living room. Gently, I brought her in my arms and it surprised her. She smiled at me. Her smile was so cute and innocent. My lips went to her cheek and kissed it.

"I love you Okaa-san!"

"So do I, Hito-chan.."

I caressed her black, smooth hair with my fingers softly. Her reddish brown eyes were sparkling. An innocent 3 years-old girl was in my arm.

"Okaa-san.. I want to play outside.. "

I lifted one of my eyebrows. How rare.. she never asked me for that..

My brownish black eyes looked at the window. The weather outside was very hot since it was summer days. The sunlight would burn her pale skin.

I smiled gently at her.

"Not now , Hito-chan.. it's really hot outside...The sunlight will burn your skin."

Hitomi looked down and asked me to release her. I did as her wish and now, she was staring at me.

"Okay then.. I want to take a nap Okaa-san.. it's already 2 p.m."

She ran to her bedroom and I followed her little feet's steps. Hitomi laid her small body on her pink bed and rested her head on her lovely crème pillow.

"Oyasumi nasai, Okaa-san.."

"Oyasumi, Hito-chan.."

Again, I kissed her forehead as she went to sleep. I closed the door quietly and stepped outside.

* * *

It was so hot yet warm.

Somehow, I missed this summer's air. Not because I liked summer, but there was something that was so precious which I couldn't remember. I looked up at the sky that was so bright.

The sunlight penetrated through the leaves. My body felt so exhausted. I rested myself by leaning to a tree. Soon.. my eyelids closed.

* * *

"_Will we meet again sometimes?"_

"_Sure we will"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise..now go, and don't look back.."

* * *

_

"Whoa!What was that?"

I snapped my eyes to be opened. My hand touched my brow. It was already night!

"Oh my.. I forgot what time is it now.. I have to go now! I haven't made any dinner!"

I stood up and my eyes saw something…a silhouette of .. a boy.

He stood right in front of me. How couldn't I notice him?

Maybe he was lost. He looked like a 12 years-old boy, with shoulder-length dark green hair and forest green eyes. He wore an old-style white kimono with purple robes.

"Are you lost, child?" . I asked.

That boy only smiled softly at me.

"I'm not .."

"Then , why are you here? It's already dark.. your parents will be so worried.."

"I don't have any parent.. "

"Ah.. I'm sorry for that.. but.. you must go home… it's dangerous at night.."

He sighed and went closer to me.

I saw as he sat next to me.

He stared deeply into my eyes. I got a strange feeling. But.. something .. made me felt like I've knew him before. Is it a dejavu? But who was him?

Gently, he touched my cheek, surprised me.

"It has been a long time, Chihiro.. Maybe you don't remember me.. but.. please remember my name.. I'm….your Haku.. an old friend..I went here.. and finally.. I can fulfill my promise..to meet you again.."

I paused a bit. Promise?

Finally, I noticed his hand which touched my cheek started to disappear. I shivered.

_Please.. don't tell me that he was someone who was so precious for me._

I saw his tears fell down. But , he was still smiling, but that was a sad smile.

As his body started to disappear, I cried so loudly and I couldn't bear my tears..

A sudden ache attacked my head and hurt me.

My memories revealed. I've remembered everything. My childhood, my adventure.

* * *

My moments with him.

* * *

This was happened .. to me.. when I was in Spirit World.

"Haku! I remember everything! Don't go away! Please! I beg you!"

I kneeled down to my knees and covered my face with my hands.

I could remember him.. Yes.. I could

My eyes were gazing to the sky. It was starry , beautiful but not so beautiful as this reunion. Then, I moved my eyes to see Haku.

He was the same as we met in Spirit World. Nothing changed.

He was still perfect .. but not with his expression.

"This is my last time.. Chihiro.. to see you.. I'm so happy.. I could see.. how you've grown.. how you've lived.. and how you've been so happy with your family.. Your smile is everything for me. I've loved you since our first meeting. . and until now.."

My tears were overflowing as I heard those words.

How could I so easily forget him?

"At least.. at the end of my life.. I can see you and fulfill my promise.. to meet you again. Aren't you happy?"

"Yes.. I am.. so happy..but I won't be happy if I see you like this! You are disappearing, Haku!"

I shouted so sadly and stood.

His hand moved to my chest.

"Don't cry, Chihiro…I'll always be with you… in your heart.. no matter how many years.. centuries.. I'll be there for eternity.. by your side.. maybe my soul and body will disappear.. but, not with my heart.."

A shining light appeared and it was surrounding him. I held his hand and hugged him, not wanting to let him go away.

"Please.. Haku.. don't go away.. it won't be..like this.. You should go back to your world so then you will save!"

I didn't care how many tears had fallen away from my eyes. The one who always be with me and helped me.. the one who I loved most when I was a child.. would disappear..

He put his arms around my neck and caressed my hair.

He whispered softly to my ears.

"I can't go back to that world. I've made a deal with the Gods. I gave my life so I can enter this world. We've reunited again… and I have no place to go home..Chihiro, listen..I love you.. for eternity..This time, promise me.. be happy for me."

I hided my face into his warm chest, still crying.

"Haku.. I love you ..I promise, I'll be happy for you.. show you my happiness in this world.."

My voice was broken with tears. I didn't care about it. This was a farewell. Forever farewell.

He pulled my body from him so I could see him. A smile of happiness..he gave me his smile.

The last smile I could see.

"Then I can go peacefully. I'll always watch you from the sky.. and..remember ..when the winds blow near to you.. it's a sign..from me.."

"Good bye, Chihiro.."

As he said that.. his eyes closed, his body turned into some sparkles of light. They flew up to the sky, left me alone.

There was an "Ama no Kawa" (Milky Way). How could it?

I still stood here.. watching them. The feeling of warmth was left in my body.

My arms felt nothing but emptiness. The one I hugged and longed for had gone.

I'd fulfill my promise for him this time.

He has fulfilled his and I'd do the same.

As I walked home.. I kept staring to the sky. The memoir that wouldn't be forgotten.

That was a memoir of a summer day.

—Fin—

* * *

**A/N : **I know that it's bad. That was an idea that flashed on my mind.

_Please review XD_


End file.
